A Miraculous Carol
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: Takes place twelve years after the series. At age twenty-five Adrien has retired from being Cat Noir and taken over his father's business but he's become obsessed with work, driven away his friends and the woman he loves, and he's now bitter and hateful. But one Christmas eve will change everything with the help of three kwamis.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-five year old Adrien Agreste groaned in frustration as he waited for his latte at the coffee shop. The entire cafe was decorated with christmas lights and other things like that and the employees were serving hot chocolate and christmas cookies. The radio in the cafe was playing christmas songs on the holiday station. It made Adrien sick.

"Hey! Can I get my coffee already?!" Adrien snapped impatiently.

"I'm sorry! I'll be right there! By honey, swe you tonight." A woman on the phone said hanging up. She grabbed Adrien's latte and brought it over to him. "Sorry to keep you waiting sir, my kids called. They wanted to ask me when I was coming home, you know how kids are on Christmas eve."

"I really don't care! Just give me my damn coffe!"

"I...I'm very sorry, here. Have a Merry Christmas."

"Yeah whatever!"

It had been five years since Adrien's father Gabriel Agreste died of a sudden heart attack and Adrien took over his father's business as the head of the fashion industry. Unfortunately even though Gabriel was dead he had twisted the poor boy into a bitter young man who was work obsessed and cold hearted. He hadn't seen any of his friends since he was eighteen having cut off all contact with them to focus on his career and he gave up being Cat Noir. Luckily Hawkmoth was no more so it wasn't that bad. But he hated being around people, he hated loud parties and events, but most of all he hated Christmas. To him it was just a cruel joke, false hope, He wished the holiday would be abolished.

"Nathalie give me today's messages." Adrien asked as he entered his manor.

"Yes sir, Jean has requested the new spring designs be done by April, Claudia sent the latest models for the winter collection, and you received an invitation to a Christmas party."

"Nathalie what have I told you about Christmas letters and invitations? Just throw them out."

"I know sir but I thought you might be interested in this one because it's from your old friend Nino Lahiffe."

Adrien rolled his eyes, he hadn't heard from his high school friend in years.

"Is it now?"

"Yes he's invited everyone from your old school."

"Oh yeah? What does he want?"

"Pardon?"

"Come on Nathalie people only invite me to parties because they want something from me. So what does he want?"

"It doesn't say sir, he just wants you there to have a good time. Maybe you should go."

"Why do you care?"

"Well it's just that, for seven years you've spent christmas alone and I thought it would be good for you if this year you went out and celebrated. A lot of your old friends will be there Chloe, Alya, even that nice girl Marinette."

Adrien nearly choked on his coffee at the mention of the girl he had once loved and left seven years ago. His heart fluttered and for a brief moment he blushed. His father had warned him that Marinette would only ruin his life which is why he broke up with her but somewhere inside his cold heart he still held longing to see her, even if it was just for one moment.

"I suppose I could pay them a visit." He said. "Nathalie get my coat."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile at the Laffie residence, Nino and his wife Alya were getting ready for their party tonight. They had decorations, snacks, and gifts laid out. Their apartment wasn't much but it was they could afford. You see when they were eighteen, Alya got pregnant so they got married early and had to drop out of college to get jobs. Nino worked as a custodian while Alya worked as an accountant. They didn't make much but as long as they had each other it was enough.

Ding-dong!

"I'll get it." Alya answered the door to see her best friend in the whole world Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was now working as an intern for another fashion industry. She was busy buy she always had time to visit her friends.

"Merry Christmas." She said.

"Merry Christmas girl. You're early."

"I know but I wanted to help out and I brought Christmas cookies fresh from the bakery."

"Marinette you're the best."

"Auntie Marinette!" A little girl no older than seven came running toward her excited.

"Hi Piper." Marinette scooped up Alya and Nino's daughter Piper and hugged her. "How's my favorite girl? You're getting big."

"You smell like Christmas cookies. Did you make some for me?"

"Don't I always? And I got you a little Christmas present." She handed the wrapped gift with bright ribbon to the girl. "Merry Christmas."

"Can I open it Mommy? Please?" Piper asked Alya.

"Well normally you're not allowed to open your gifts til Christmas but it's Christmas eve so I'll let you open just one."

With that said, Piper began tearing through the ribbon and wrapping paper then opened the box to see a doll inside. It was hand sewn, with soft black-brown yarn hair, rich golden brown fabric skin, shiny black marbles for eyes stitched on with hazel thread along with a pink thread smile. She wore a satin hand stitched turquoise dress , little doll slippers, and a purple silk ribbon was tied in her yarn hair.

"I know you wanted one of those expensive glass dolls but I couldn't afford one so I tried to make one." Marinette said. "I hope you like her."

"She's perfect." Piper said hugging her. "And she looks like me and her dress is my favorite color. I love her! I'm going to call her Sonali."

"Now Piper what do we say?" Alya asked.

"Thank you Marinette."

"You're welcome."

"Now Piper why don't you and Sonali go help Daddy decorate the tree while I talk to Marinette?"

"Okay Mommy."

She hurried over to help Nino decorate the tree.

"She's so cute." Marinette said to Alya.

"Yes she is."

"How is she?"

"The doctor said she has lung cancer."

"Lung cancer? Oh no."

"Thankfully we caught it early but she needs an operation."

"An operation?"

"Yes and it's expensive. I'm worried that we're not gonna be able to afford it. Nino and I have been working day in and day out but it's still not enough."

"Maybe I can help."

"Marinette you've been supportive of us ever since Piper was born, you've done enough besides I think I'm getting a raise this year."

"Well I'm sure that'll help. So who's coming to the party?"

"Let's see Ivan, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Max, Kim, Sabrina, Chloe. Can you believe how much she's changed since she and Kim hooked up?"

"I know. I heard she donates to charity every year."

"Unbelievable."

"So...Did Nino invite Adrien?"

"Yeah but I doubt he'll come. Why did you suggest we invite him? You know how much he hates christmas. And how can you still be nice to him after what he did to you seven years ago?"

"Alya that's in the past. And I know he's bit of a grouch but he's always by himself at this time of the year and no one should be alone at Christmas."

"I swear Marinette you have a heart of Gold."

"Come on, I'll help you in the kitchen."


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien sighed as he approached the apartment door. He knocked on the door and it was answered by Nino. He was surprised by how much taller Nino had gotten since he last saw him and that he was now growing a goatee.

"Adrien you came." He pulled him into a hug but Adrien just stiffed. "I haven't seen you in forever man, I've really missed you."

"Yeah." He said. "Good to see you too."

"Come inside."

Adrien had never felt comfortable at big crowded parties, sure sometimes they were bearable but they still made him nervous and this party was no exception. It was filled with lots of people but all the guests were his old friends so he didn't feel too nervous. All of his former friends and classmates had changed greatly. Ivan had become a writer and was now happily married to Mylene, Max was a college professor, Rose had opened her own flower shop, Juleka had started her own cosmetics line called Beauty Within, Nathaniel was now a famous artist, Alix became a skating instructor, Kim had become a famous athlete, and Chloe who was Kim's girlfriend had opened her own hair salon.

"The publisher loved my poems." Ivan said. "But I can't take all the credit because most of it goes to my inspiration, my beautiful wife Mylene."

"Oh Ivan." She said blushing.

"So I've developed a new shampoo that not only washes and conditions hair but eliminates dandruff, grease, lice, and add extra shine." Chloe said holding up a bottle. "After Christmas the shampoo company is going to start making hundreds like these, I'll be famous."

"That's impressive Chloe." Max said. "My students and I are working a stain removal chemical. I have the prototype right here by it's highly acidic so I don't think it'll be much good. I brought it with me because I didn't have time to dispose of it properly. It's in the kitchen so nobody touch it."

"Hey everyone! Look who's here!" Nino announced bringing Adrien into the other room.

"Adrien!" Alya cried hugging him. "So good to see you."

"What's up man?" Kim asked. "Where you've been?"

"I've been busy."

"Adrien I just have to say your dark color fashion line really helped boost my make up business." Juleka said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Adrien Darling!" Chloe cried.

Adrien bit his lip in annoyance.

"I'm so glad you're here, you simply must try my new shampoo. It will do wonders for your hair." She handed him the bottle.

"Yeah wonders, excuse me I need a drink." He went into the kitchen to get some punch. "Typical Chloe, no doubt she only gave me this so I'll promote it."

He spotted a vile of green liquid. He had been told that Nino and Alya had a kid so he thought that it was play slime. He decided to play a little joke on Chloe and pour some of the the strange liquid into her shampoo bottle.

"Huh...Surprise Chloe." He snickered to himself.

"Adrien?" A familiar sweet voice called.

He turned around to see Marinette walking in with a tray of cookies. She was as beautiful as he remembered her if not more. Her hair was no longer kept in pigtails but was now down, straight, with a pink ribbon tied in it. Her blue eyes still held their twinkle of joy and her cheeks and nose had become rosy from the cold weather. She smelled like sugar cookies, gingerbread, apple pie, and all those other wonderful sweets her parents made at the bakery. But what he loved most about her was that kind and loving smile that always melted his heart.

"I'm so glad you came." She said.

"Yeah...Uh...Hi."

"Hi. Wow."

"Wow what?"

"Nothing it's just you've gotten more handsome."

"Thanks."

"Wanna a cookie? They're sugar you're favorite."

"Thanks but no, I haven't had a sweet in God knows when. Can't risk getting fat you know."

"Funny the Adrien I remember could never resist a cookie from my family's bakery."

"Well I've changed."

"You sure have kitty." She giggled. Adrien blushed at his familiar nickname.

"So what have you been doing? Did you ever become a fashion designer like you always wanted?"

"I've been working on it. So far no will take my designs so until them I've been working at the bakery to make ends meat."

"Nobody likes your designs? Get out of here you're the most talented designer I know."

"Oh...Thank you." Her cheeks were like two cherries.

"So just out of curiosity have you been seeing anyone?"

"No I've been too busy with work. I mean Nathaniel has asked me out a few times but it's been so long since I've had a date I'm a little shy."

"I see. It wouldn't have anything to do with what happened between us would it?"

"Oh no! No! Adrien it's been seven years, I've moved on. Really."

"Okay."

"So what about you? Do you have someone special."

"No don't have the time."

"Right. Listen I know you're not really big on the holidays but I don't like thinking about you being alone on Christmas so I was wondering, why don't come spend Christmas with me and my family like we used to do?"

"Marinette you're a sweet girl, but we're over. Okay? So we can't do that anymore."

"Why not? I understand if can't be a couple but why can't we be friends? Why don't you ever wanna be around us anymore Adrien? We all miss you and we worry about you. You used to be so happy at this time of year, so full of light and joy. What happened?"

"Excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom."

Of course that wasn't true but he couldn't stand looking into those blue eyes without kissing those soft lips any longer. He needed a few minutes to think things over. He went inside a nearby closet to get his thoughts together. While he was in there Alya's parents Otis and Marlena started talking by the door.

"Do you think he'll ask him?"

"No Otis it's not our place."

"But Marlena, Alya and Nino need money. Why can't they just ask Adrien for a loan?"

"Otis keep your voice down!" His wife whispered strenly. "Even they do ask him do you really think he'll do it if he heard you?"

Unknown to them, Adrien had heard the entire conversation and it hurt him. Did Nino only invite him to this party to get money from him? Of course he did! That's the only reason anyone ever wanted him around to get something out of him. He was so sick of this. In rage he burst out of the closet and approached Nino.

"Hey buddy enjoying yourself?" Nino asked.

"Why do you care?! So you can get a loan out of me?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I know all about it!" He shouted gaining evertyone's attention. "You only invited me because you wanted a loan from me!"

"That's not true!"

"Yeah right I heard your in laws talking about it!"

"Dude lower your voice my daughter's asleep."

"And if she wakes up you can tell her that it was your fault!"

"Hey Agreste!" Alya said. "I don't care if you're famous or not! You wake my baby and I'll throw you out of here so fast you're head will spin!"

"Fine. I'm out of here, I should've know none of you really wanted me here. You're too lazy to work a real job so you have to beg hard workers for money and mooch off of them. Some friend you are." He left the apartment slamming the door hard in the process.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Piper came out of her room in her nightdress rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Why is there shouting?"

"We're sorry baby, somebody just got upset." Alya said. She picked up her daughter and took her back into her room.

"Sorry everyone, give us a minute." Nino said following his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien huffed angrily as he went outside and called for his limo on his phone. Marinette had gone out looking for him, she couldn't believe how he acted in front of everyone. His behavior was terrible, horrible, how on earth could he say such things to his best friend? When she saw that he had come to the party she had hoped that it meant that maybe, just maybe he might be the sweet, kind, funny, man who was best friend. The man who served as her partner against akumas. Who flirted with her and made her laugh with his terrible cat puns. The man who she had fallen in love with. But she was wrong.

"What is the matter with you?!" Marinette asked angrily. "How can you say that to Nino?! He's your best friend!"

"Was my best friend! Now he's a moocher like everybody else!"

"I can't believe this! I can't believe I thought for one second that you had changed! But you haven't changed at all! You still think it's impossible for anyone to really love you!"

"You wanna know something about love Marinette? All it does is break your heart! But guess what I avoided that!"

"You're right you don't have a broken heart Adrien but you have something much worse. A frozen one! One that refuses to love! And I'd rather have broken heart than a frozen one. Don't you care about anything anymore?"

"I care about my work."

"How can you be like this? And at Christmas?"

"Two words for you bug girl. Bah humbug! I hate Christmas!"

Marinette looked at him with eyes of sadness and pity.

"It really sad how you've turned out." She headed back to the apartment. "Merry Christmas Adrien. I hope...I hope that you're happy."

Adrien sneered as he watched her leave. His limo soon arrived to take him home, during the whole ride there he complained about Marinette and how she shouldn't have spoken to him like that.

"I'd rather have a broken heart than a frozen one." Adrien mocked. "Well what does she know? She's never had her heart broken! Not like me! What is she trying to say? That I'm lonely? That I'm sad? That I'm miserable? That I miss her? Well guess what bugaboo! I'm perfectly happy with my life and I don't miss you at all! Okay yeah sometimes I lay awake at night and dream about walking on the beach with you but that's none of your business! You don't get to judge me Marinette you're not my Dad!"

"Uh sir." The driver said.

"What?!"

"You're talking to yourself."

"I know that! What of it!?"

"Nothing sir it's just...I read it's very unhealthy and the first sign of loneliness."

"What are you my therapist?! Drive!"

When he got home he was pretty mad.

"Mr. Agreste how was the party?" Nathalie asked him.

"Nathalie, never let me see another party invitation again is that clear?!"

"Yes sir." She sighed realizing that something went wrong. "What time shall I be here tomorrow sir?"

"Same time. At 4:00 am."

"Yes sir but don't you want to do anything for Christmas tomorrow?"

"Nathalie I have never done anything for Christmas in past seven years and I never will! So stop asking!"

"Your father ruined you." She sighed. "I should've never just sit back and let that God forsaken man turn you into what he was."

"Don't talk about my father like that! If you do I'll have you fired!"

"I'm sorry sir." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow Adrien, Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, And bah humbug to you too."

Nathalie felt tears prick her eyes. She blamed herself for how Adrien turned out. She knew the way Gabriel raised Adrien was wrong but she was so afraid of losing her job that she just did nothing. Now the sweet, kind, happy boy she knew and loved had been replaced by an angry, bitter, and sad young man because of her own selfish fears and she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Upstairs in his room, Adrien poured himself a glass of wine hoping it would drown out his feelings of anger and sadness. He had barely taken his first sip when he heard footsteps, heavy footsteps walking up the stairs to his room. They sounded really heavy like stone or hard metal was being dragged upstairs. Then before he could blink a ghostly figure with chains came through the door of his room.

"Oh my God!" He shouted. "Who are you?! What are you doing in my room?!"

"Adrien calm down."

"I'm warning you I have a huge defense system! So get out of here you phantom freak!"

"Young man how dare you speak to me that way." The ghost responded sternly.

It was then Adrien finally noticed how much this ghost looked like his father Gabriel Agreste.

"F-f-father?" He stuttered. "Father is that really you?"

"In the flesh well so to speak."

"Bu-bu-but you're...you're de-de-dead! You died of a heart attack five years ago."

"I know son, I'm not a fool I was there."

"But if you're dead and you're here theen that means you're a gho-gho-gho-gho-gho-gho-"

"A ghost? Yes son I am a ghost try not to freak out too much or you might suffer a heart attack of your own." He said. "Anyway no need to be afraid son I'm here to help you."

"Help me? With what?"

"Oh Adrien, I know I taught you that business and power was the only thing that mattered but I was wrong. And I paid the ultimate price for my cold heart, these chains! I'm doomed to wonder around in these chains until I've served my time and I fear a fate much worse will fall upon you my son."

"What are you talking about?"

"Son listen to me carefully, you need to forget everything I told you growing up. I was wrong about everything! I was wrong about you! You're friends! Love! Everything I said was wrong!"

"Okay there's no way you could be my father. My father would never admit he was wrong about anything."

"And that was one of my many mistakes! I ruined lives! I pushed away the people I loved! I pushed away your mother! I raised you to be cold and bitter man! And now I'm paying for it! It's too late for me but not for you. I'm sorry I wasn't a better father to you after your mother vanished but this is my one chance to make it right. Tonight you'll be visited by three beings who will show you the error of your ways. Listen to them son or you'll end up like me and if I have to see you suffer the same fate because of my cruelty I...I don't know how I could even exist."

"Alright I know what's going on here. You're a hallucination. Somebody spiked the punch at that party and now I'm seeing things."

"I'm serious Adrien! If you don't change then you're gonna be in a world of trouble! Don't make the same mistakes I did! I just hope one day you can forgive for everything I did and I hope you understand that I never wanted to hurt you. Fare well my son, I love you."

He then disappeared leaving Adrien shaking from head to toe.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien spent the next hour trying to think of a rational solution for the events that had recently taken place. He was positive that seeing the ghost of his father was just a hallucination caused from overworking so much. He really needed a vacation. He washed his face and made some tea to calm his nerves. Just then he heard the sound a clock chiming, it was coming from an old, antique grandfather clock his father bought long ago. That thing hadn't worked in years now all of a sudden it did. Next thing he knew he smelled cookies, pies, croissants and he heard the sound of jiggling like bells. A small red light entered his room, thinking it was a lighting bug he grabbed a book and tried to swat it but he missed and tripped.

"Now Adrien is that anyway to treat a visitor?" A familiar giggling voice said. The light them flew closer to him and perched on his nose, seeing it up so close he realized that it wasn't a light it was a kwami. Marinette's kwami Tikki who she had been forced to give up after Hawkmoth was defeated.

"Tikki?"

"Hello Adrien it's so good to see you again."

"Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry silly there aren't any akumas and tonight I'm not the ladybug kwami of creation, tonight I am the kwami of Christmas Past." She said. "I'm here to take you back in time to your past Christmas's."

"It's official I've lost my mind." He said.

"No you're perfectly sane." She said. "Now we must be going, we're pressed for time you know."

"Wait where are we going?"

"I already told you silly goose now off we go."

Red twinkle dust flew around them in a warm whirlwind that took them into the downstairs living room of his manor.

"Um if we we're just going downstairs, was that really necessary?"

"Guess again Adrien, we may be in your house but we're at a different time. Take a look."

Tikki was right, his manor was much more different looking than it was the last time he saw it. There were Christmas decorations everywhere, holly, bells, and a Christmas tree with ornaments and wrapped presents under it. When did all this get here? Adrien wondered. Did Nathalie do it? She knew how much he hated Christmas decorations and all stuff like this. He was just about to call for her when a little boy with blonde hair and green eyes came running downstairs toward the tree in his pajamas.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up!" He called.

"Is that me?" Adrien asked.

"Yep! That's you when you were six. You were so cute back then." Tikki said. "Not to mention a lot nicer."

"Hey that's-"

"Take it easy kitten." Adrien felt his heart and breath stopped when he heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again. He turned around and watched as a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and green eyes like his own, dressed in night gown, robe, and slippers. It was his mother, his own beautiful, sweet, and kind mother who had disappeared. "Your father and I still need to wake up."

"Mom?" Adrien said trying to fight the tears of joy coming. "Mom! Oh Mom! I thought I'd never see you again!"

He tried to hug his lost mother but he just went right through her.

"I'm sorry Adrien but this is the past, she can't see, hear, or touch you."

"Oh so...She's still gone huh?" He sighed.

His mother was followed by his father who was exhausted and desperately trying to stay awake.

"Nathalie get me some coffee please." Gabriel said.

"Santa came Mommy!" Adrien's younger self cried.

"Yes he did. Now which present do you wanna open first my little kitten."

"That one." He said pointing to the large wrapped box. His parents handed him the gift which he unwrapped excitedly and opened the box. Inside was a little toy piano, the golden haired boy began jumping up and down with joy. "My very own piano! Now I can make music like you do Mommy."

"Yes you can." She said. "Want me to teach you how to play Joy to the World on it?"

"Yes Mommy." She took his tiny hands in hers and guided them on the right keys to play. Soon Joy to the World was heard from the little piano which excited the child greatly.

"You're a fast leaner." His mother said. "I bet in just one week you'll have every key memorized by heart."

"Then you and I can play piano together all the time."

"I would like that very much and who knows you might become a pianist when you grow up."

"Now Estelle don't start filling the boy's head with impossible dreams." Gabriel said.

"They're not impossible dear."

"Very few musicians make it in this world so don't start giving him false hope."

"Hmm...You know Adrien I think your father is being too much of a grouch." Estelle said smiling. "Why don't we make him laugh?"

Then before Gabriel could stop them his wife and son had already jumped on to him and began tickling him. The dull man couldn't resist laughing, soon they were all laughing and being as happy as they could be. It was enough to make Adrien smile genuinely.

"We were so happy back then." He sighed.

"Yes you all were, a kind woman your mother was and you loved her so."

"I did."

"But she left you."

Dust and wind appeared and it took them back in time to the Christmas after his mother left. Adrien saw his thirteen year old self standing alone on in the mansion by himself. his father was too busy working to spend it with him which wasn't too unusual and he was very used to it but what made it hard that year was because he didn't have his mother with him.

"You're father had become quite obsessed with his work and it drove your mother away." Tikki said. "She vanished without a trace or a word. Your father never told you what happened to her for a long time when you finally learned the truth it hurt you greatly."

"She died from illness she contracted on a trip she took in Tibet."

"Yes and as sad as your first Christmas was without her you still had your friends." She then moved time forward to when he had Christmas dinner with all his friends from school. His younger self looked so happy and joyful. "So you see despite losing your mother you still had those who loved you to help you, you weren't alone."

"But it wasn't the same without Mom." Adrien sighed. "And when she died I swore that I would never love again."

"But you did love again." Tikki said. "Come."

She took him three years later to the Christmas ball that Chloe Bourgeois held. There was music, delicious food, Christmas decorations and presents. All the young men were in tuxes and the young women wore gowns. Adrien saw himself now sixteen wearing a tux standing by the food table by himself.

"What's the matter dude?" The younger Nino asked his younger self. "Why don't you ask someone to dance?"

"I don't know." Adrien said. "You know how I feel about parties like these."

"Oh come on, don't any of these lovely ladies catch your eye?"

Adrien looked over at the girls smiling and giggling flirtatiously at him. Among them were Aurore, Mireille, Chloe, and others. He smiled back nervously then looked over to see sixteen year old Marinette wearing a red ball gown and long white gloves with her dark hair up in pearls and pins. She was gorgeous, Adrien could hardly breathe. Gathering up his courage he went to up to her.

"May I have this dance my lady?" He asked bringing her gloved Hans to his lips, kissing the back of it.

Marinette blushed so much that her fair face and rosy cheeks looked like two cherries that had fallen on to the snow.

"I-I-I'd love to." She said nervously.

He placed his hand in hers and they shared a romantic waltz as christmas music played. They smiled lovingly at each other, their eyes connected.

"This was the year you and Marinette new each other's secret identites." Tikki said.

"She looked so beautiful." Adrien said.

"Come we have more to see."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien found himself standing in the Dupain-Cheng house. The entire room was filled with Christmas decorations and pretty much any holiday treat you could ever imagine. He remembered this day all too well, it was the day Marinette had invited him to spend Christmas with her and her family. They had started dating the year before and he had spent nearly every special event with her and her family. He had stayed over Christmas eve night after his father told him they were not celebrating this year. He had slept in an extra bedroom in their apartment that was kept for guests. Both he and Marinette had been so excited the night before that they woke up early long before her parents did and went downstairs to the tree.

"Open my gift first Adrien." Marinette whispered not wanting to wake her parents. She handed her gift to him and he unwrapped it, inside the box was a black cat style knitted hat the had the words PURRFECT embroidered in green thread. "I know it's not as expensive as the normal gifts that you're admirers give you made it has the same amount of love."

"Marinette I love it. It's purrrrfect!" He teased. "Now for my gift."

He handed her small box with ribbon tied on it in the form of a bow. She undid the ribbon and opened the box to see a sliver chain with a ruby ladybug pendent.

"Oh Adrien."

"I know you think I'm doing too much by buying you expensive gifts but I just can't help myself."

"You're too good to me Adrien, put it on me?"

"Of course my lady." He hooked the necklace around her neck and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and blushed. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She said. "But not as much as I love you."

"I love you too Marinette." He sighed bitter sweetly.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just that the last time I had a Christmas this wonderful it was when my mother was with us. The holiday wasn't the same after she disappeared."

"I'm so sorry Adrien."

"Marinette promise me that you won't leave me." He said hugging her. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you too, to spend every Christmas without you. It would break my heart."

"Oh kitty." She cooed brushing his hair. "You don't have to be scared of that. I promiseI'll never leave you. We'll always be together."

She then brought his face to hers for them to share a passionate kiss. Their cheeks turned a warm red as their undying love and affection for each other grew inside their hearts.

"Now then." She said. "What do you say we get started on the Christmas cookies before my parents wake up and try to stop us."

"I call dibs on the one with extra chocolate."

The two shared one last laugh before going to the kitchen to devour Christmas cookies. Adrien smiled as he watched the familiar moment.

"She really loved me." Adrien sighed. "If it wasn't for her I'm not sure if I could've ever loved again."

"Yes and she kept her promise. She never left you." Tikki said. "But you left her."

She took him back to the Christmas when he was eighteen. As usual Marinette had invited his younger self to spend Christmas with her and her family but this year his younger self had something planned. He saw his eighteen year old self standing in his living room waiting for his limo driver to show up while he nervously fiddled with Marinette's gift. Inside was a velvet box containing his mother's engagement ring. Adrien was planning on proposing to her that evening, they weren't going to get married right away in fact he was hoping they could wait til after college but he wanted to make it official.

"Adrien." The stern voice of his father said. "What are you doing?"

"I...I'm waiting for the limo to take me to Marinette's house."

"You're still with that girl? I thought it was a temporary fling." He eyed the tiny box in Adrien's hand. "What is that you have?"

Before the boy could answer Gabriel snatched the box from his hands and unwrapped the box. Anger crossed the man's eyes when he saw the ring that once belonged to his wife.

"Adrien don't tell me that you're honestly thinking of marrying that girl?" Gabriel said. "You're eighteen Adrien. You've got your entire future ahead of you."

"We're...We're not gonna do it right away, we'll do it after college. That is if she'll say yes."

"Of course she'll say yes! You're rich and handsome and perfect!"

"She's not like that Father."

"Yes she is. That's how all women in this world are. Selfish, greedy, uncaring, deceitful-"

"Not Marinette!" Adrien protested. "She's kind, honest, selfless, beautiful-"

"Your mother was beautiful too, they're all beautiful until they get bored with you and leave you."

"That's not true. Mom wasn't like that and Marinette isn't like that either."

"Then why did your mother leave?"

"Because you drove her away."

"I treated her like she was a queen!" Gabriel snapped throwing her ring to the floor. "I gave her everything I woman could ever dream of having! But that wasn't good enough for her! So she left! Went to Tibet! Where she died! But go on! Marry her! But when she abandons you and any child she brings into this world don't come crying to me!"

He then left Adrien alone, the teenager picked up the ring that had been left on the floor.

"You're father's words frightened you greatly." Tikki said. "You were terrified of getting your heartbroken."

"I know." His older self agreed. "I felt so awful after that, that I didn't come."

"That's not all you did."

Tikki then took him go Marinette's room where she sat on her bed trying to call him.

"Adrien where have you been?" She asked when he picked up. "You didn't show up for Christmas dinner and I've been trying to call you for hours. Is something wrong?"

He watched as her cheerful face start to fall when his younger self spoke into the phone.

"What do you mean things have changed between us?" He saw her face grow sadder and sadder. "You don't want to see me anymore? But why?...Adrien I don't understand I thought you...So that's what you want?...Alright then...See you around and Merry Christmas."

She hung up and began crying. Adrien couldn't bear to watch her like this.

"You did it Adrien. You kept her from breaking your heart but you broke hers." Tikki said.

"I...I didn't mean to hurt her."

"But you did."

"I didn't want to, I...I loved her."

"But you feared your father and being hurt more. So you let her go."

"I don't want to see this anymore. I wanna go home!"

"Do not blame me for your mistakes, I am merely showing you what you have lost and could've gained."

"I said I want to go home!"

"As you wish but remember what happened in the past cannot be changed and are created by the choices you made. You losing Marinette wasn't my fault."

Everything faded into black after that and Adrien found himself alone in his room.

"How could I have been so foolish?" Adrien asked himself. "And uncaring to Marinette? What have I done? What-Sniff! What is that smell?!"

His nose had picked up the horrible and familiar scent of camenbert. He followed it to another room, it was coming from a floating black dot. Was that? No it couldn't be! But it was.

"Plagg?" Adrien said.

"Hello kid, long time no see and by the way." Plagg hit Adrien on top of the head with a book.

"Ow! Hey!"

"That's what you get for throwing me away too soon! How could you do that me?! After everything we've been through! You know I could've left you a long time ago! You're constant cooing and sighing about Ladybug drove me nuts! But I stayes and how was I rewarded for my years of loyalty? Tossed aside like yesterday's garbage."

"Okay, okay, okay I'm sorry but what are you doing here?"

"Well tonight kid I'm the kwami Christmas present. I'm here to show you how you're nasty behavior has affected everyone."

"Oh no not again."

"I know it hurts kid but it's for your good trust me. Now here we go."


	6. Chapter 6

Plagg took Adrien to Nino and Alya's apartment where the party was continuing. Everyone was talking and laughing, having a good time.

"Huh look how much fun they're having now that you're gone." Plagg told Adrien said.

"Can you believe how that jerk acted?" Kim complained.

"Yeah Nino and Alya have the decency to invite him and how does he act?" Alix said.

"Okay guys lay off." Nino said. "He's not that bad you know."

"Nino he threw a fit in you're own home." Chloe said.

"Look I know he's jerk but he wasn't always like that. That guy was my best friend, he tutored me when I got bad grades, he kick the crap out of any bully who harassed me. He said I was like the brother he never had and hey we're not perfect. Let's not forget we were all super villains once and we did some crazy stuff but Adrien was always there for us and he always forgave us. I'm not saying he's perfect and if ever wakes up my daughter again shouting I'll punch him right in his mouth but since he always cut us some slack, we should do the same for him."

Adrien became deeply touched by his words.

"And you thought he didn't really care about you?" Plagg said.

"Well he was still gonna ask me for a loan."

"Oh brother, kid you really need to see something."

Plagg took him a little further to when their party ended and everyone had gone home. It was just Alya and Nino in the kitchen washing dishes and cleaning up the tables.

"I still can't believe how he turned out." Alya complained. "Why was he so mad anyway?"

"He thinks we only invited him to get money from him." Nino sighed. "His old man practically brain washed him into thinking that non one really cares for him."

"That doesn't give him the right to shout. He should know better than to think you would ever do that, it wasn't even you're idea to invite him it was Marinette's. How she can still love that jerk after everything he's done is beyond me."

"I know but miracles do happen."

"See kid? Nino had not intention of that and even if he did he had good reason." Plagg said.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

Plagg pointed over to Piper who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy, Mommy, I had a bad dream." She said.

Nino picked up Piper and took her back into her bedroom with Alya following. They tucked her into bed, they told her stories and sang Christmas songs to make her feel better. By their joyful moment when the little girl started coughing hard.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Alya asked.

"I'm fine. Cough! Cough!" She coughed. "Daddy do you think Santa Clause grants wishes?"

"Of course he does." Nino said.

"Then I wish that he would help you get a new job since you lost your old one."

"Oh honey that's sweet but unfortunately Santa can't make wishes like that."

"Then I wish that I could get better that way I wouldn't have to stay home and constantly be at the hospital."

"Hospital? What is she talking about?" Adrien asked Plagg.

"She has lung cancer Adrien and she needs an operation but it's very expensive not to mention Nino recently got fired from his job due to his boss making cut backs." Plagg said. "That's why Alya's father suggested he ask you for a loan. Poor kid she's so sick she can't even go to school and she just keeps getting worse with each passing day but she's convinced that she'll get better."

"Will she?"

"It's not for me to say kid, I can only tell you what's in the present but juding by how little money her parents have and so little time I highly doubt it." Plagg said. "But what do you care? Love doesn't exist right?"

"Oh well I don't a wish." Piper said. "I know I'm gonna get better and then I'm gonna go to school and make friends and get good grades and someday become a dancer. Right Daddy?"

"Ri...Right." Nino said. "And you'll be the prettiest dancer ever."

"That's enough talking for tonight." Alya said. "Get some sleep dear, Santa won't bring you anything if you're awake."

"Okay. Goodnight Mommy, goodnight Daddy, I love you."

"We love you too."

They tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight then they turned off the lights and left. Adrien watched as they sat down in the living room.

"Nino I'm so afraid." Alya said. "What I'd we can't make enough money? What if Piper..."

"Don't! We can't think like that." Nino said. "We must have hope and work harder. I'll get a new job and we'll get the money. I promise."

"Oh Nino." Adrien sighed. "I had no idea."

They vanished from the area and were moved to the Dupain-Cheng apartment where Marinette and her parents were preparing sweets and other delicious things for the holiday.

"He'said a monster if you ask me." Tom said. "After everything we did for him and he breaks my little girl's heart on Christmas."

"He's not a monster." Marinette said. "He's as mean as he can be but I know that somewhere inside that hard icy chest of his is the heart of the man I love. I know he's still in there."

"Marinette you're patience I'd remarkable." Sabine said. "But I worry, what if you miss your chance for true happiness by waiting for something that may never come?"

"I don't know Mom but where there's love, there's hope and as long as I love him I'll always have hope that he can change."

"She...She never stopped loving me?" Adrien asked.

"Not once kid." Plagg said.

Knock-knock!

Marinette went to the door. It was Nathaniel with a bouquet of ponseittas.

"Hi Marinette." He said shyly.

"Nathaniel what are you doing here?"

"I saw how Adrien treated you back there so I decided to bring you something to cheer you up."

"Oh you're so sweet."

"I brought you some flowers, sorry but the only ones they had were christmas flowers."

"I love them, they're perfect."

"So listen I was wondering, when the holidays are over do you wanna go get a coffee?"

"Nathaniel you're very sweet but I don't know if I want to begin a relationship with you."

"Is it because you still love Adrien? I understand if you do but Marinette I don't think he'll ever return your love. He doesn't deserve it and I can't stand to see you so hurt over him."

"Maybe you're right but still...I need time to think it over."

"I understand, Merry Christmas Marinette."

"And a Happy Hanukkah to you." She said closing the door. She went upstairs to her room and pulled out a box from her desk. She opened it and pulled out something. It was the exact same necklace he had given her that Christmas they had woken up early together on. She held the necklace to her heart and sighed. "Nathaniel's been such a good friend to me maybe...Maybe I should give him a chance."

"No you can't!" Adrien shouted to her.

"Why are you concerned?" Plagg asked. "You said so yourself you'll never be with her again. So why not go out with Nathaniel? His kind, gentle, understanding, bit more importantly he's always there for her."

"Adrien I try...I try to have faith." She said. "I hope that you'll be the man I love again but I don't know how much longer I can wait."

" I...I wanna talk to her."

"You can't."

"I have to talk to her."

"You can't! She can't even see you let alone talk to you! It's time to go Adrien."

"Go where?"

"My time with you is up and as much as I hate leaving you, I have to."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry Adrien if things work out ypu'll see me again until then good luck with the next one."

"Plagg! Wait! Don't go yet!"

But once again the kwami vanished, everything went to black, and Adrien was all alone in hid room again. His last thoughts being of Marinette and Nino and Alya's sweet daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

There was no smell this time instead there was a cold chill and a little green light appeared.

"Adrien Agreste." It said. "I am Wayzz the kwami of Christmas future. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Adrien sighed. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"That is entirely up to you. What you see is what will be if things don't change now and what you do with this new found knowledge is entirely up to you."

The two then went into Paris on a very cold winter's day.

"Where are we?" Adrien asked.

"Christmas Eve three years later." Wayzz said. "And now look at this future."

He pointed over to a man sitting on the side walk. He was dirty and he had no coat so he was freezing half way to death. His eyes were sad and souless, his body was skinny and half way starved, and he sat next to sign that read: Will work for anything.

"Who is that man?"

"Don't you recognize him Adrien? It's Nino."

"Nino?!"

"Excuse me sir!" Nino called out to a passING man in a voice that was raspy and sore. "Anything for a homeless man who has to spend Christmas on the streets? Please I'll gladly work it off."

"Get out of my way!" The man shouted kicking him into the street.

"What happened to him?" Adrien asked Wayzz.

"God bless him, Nino sold everything he had to raise enough money for an operation to save his daughter's life but in the end it still wasn't enough and she died."

"She died?"

"Yes and Nino had nothing after that."

"What about Alya?"

"She left him."

"What?"

"Come."

Wayzz took Adrien to a new and very popular hotel in Paris. In the hotel Alya sat at a dinner table dressed like a rich millionaire, drinking wine, and smoking a cigarette. While an employer was with her.

"I don't care if it's Christmas!" She snapped. "If you or any of my other employees don't show up to work tomorrow on time you'll all be fired!"

"But Mrs. Lahiffe-"

"It's Miss Ceasire! I stopped being Mrs. Lahiffe a long time ago, after I realized that I was married to a fool! I gave up my dream job to be with him and it cost me my daughter! So I left him and made something of myself!"

"What happened to her?" Adrien asked.

"After Piper died Alya was devestated and it hurt so bad that she couldn't stand being with Nino anymore so she left him, stopped caring for others, and became the owner of Paris's newest five star hotel by working her employees to the bone with no breaks."

"Oh no."

"There's more."

He then took Adrien to a club where he saw Chloe being beaten half to death by a large man.

"I here you like it rough." He said punching her. "Is this rough enough for ya?! Maybe next time you'll think twice before you bite me!"

"Chloe?" Adrien said.

"Remember that green slime you put in her shampoo earlier? Well it turned out to be a highly acidic chemical created by Max which the company she sold the shampoo to made in along with other copies of it. The acid in the shampoo burned off the hair of anybody who used it and it ruined her business so she became a prostitute."

"I-I-I didn't know." Then he thought of something. "Marinette! Is she suffering like the others?"

"Before you see her you must see one more person."

He took him to his manor and upstairs to his office. There sitting at his desk all alone was Adrien Agreste, he looked so sad and miserable. Adrien watched his older self get up from his desk, slip on his coat, and go outside for a walk in the snow. Wayzz and Adrien followed him. They went by the cathedral Notre Dame, there was a wedding about to take place. A Christmas wedding. It was lovely but the most beautiful thing about it was the bride who they saw I'm the window of her dressing room and recognizes her as Marinette.

She wore a long sleeves wedding dress of as white and pure as the snow itself. Her hair was up and held together with strings of pearls with a long veil and trail. She looked like an angel from heaven above. She stood up and turned to see his older self watching her. She went to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here Adrien?" She asked his older self.

"I-I was walking and I saw you...You're getting married...I didn't know."

"I didn't think it mattered if you did." She said firmly. "After all it's not like you wouldn've come to the wedding. Would you?"

"No. No I suppose not. So who's the lucky man?"

"Nathaniel. He proposed two months ago and even though he's Jewish if he gladly agreed to let us be married at Christmas time because he knew it would make me happy."

"That's nice of him."

"It is. I'd invite to join us but we don't have enough room."

"I figured as much but Marinette."

"Yes?"

"Do you love him?"

"Adrien don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't start caring now! You had your chance! I waited for you for so long and all it ever did was hurt me! Nathaniel he comforted me, he made me happy, and he believed me when I said I loved him!" She snapped tearfully. "Adrien part of my heart will always love you but my heart must now love someone else."

The sound of the wedding march started.

"Merry Christmas Adrien."

She grabbed her boquet and began to walk down the Isle while the older Adrien began to walk away.

"What are you doing?!" Adrien called to his older self. "Don't just walk away! Go after her! You know love her!"

But his older self didn't respond. Adrien went through the cathedral walls and toward Marinette.

"Marinette! I'm here! I'm sorry! I do love you! I do! I do!"

But like his older self she didn't respond and walked right through him toward her fiance at the alter.

"No! This isn't right! She's supposed to be with me! She was always supposed to be with me!"

"Not anymore." Wayzz said. "You made your choice and now she has made hers."

Adrien saw tears running down her face. To everyone who saw her they were tears of joy but Adrien knew they were tears of a love she had fought so hard to have only to have it never be returned.

"She doesn't love him! She loves me! I love her! And she loves me! We were supposed to be together! Please let me talk to her!"

"You know very well I can't."

"Marinette please don't marry him! Please! I'm sorry I made you wait so long! But I'll make it up to you! I swear! Just don't do this!"

"I think it's time we go." Wayzz said.

"No please! Let me make this right please! I don't want any of this to happen! I don't want Nino to be homeless and without his wife and family! I don't want Alya to be so cruel! I don't want Chloe to be a prostitute! I don't want Marinette to leave me for a man she doesn't love! And I don't want to be alone!"

"Why not? When you're alone no one can hurt you? Right?"

"I was wrong! No can hurt me but no one can love me! I don't want this anymore! Please let me change this!"

"You wanted to be alone. Now you'll get your wish."

Wayzz disappeared along with the church and everyone in it living him alone in the dark.

"Wait! Come back! I don't want to be alone! I never wanted to be alone! Please take me back home! Take me back to my friends! Take me back to Marinette!" He fell to his knees and began to sob. "Please...Please...Marinette...Please forgive me."

He continued to sob alone in the dark until he saw a bright light. Looking up he saw that it was sunlight coming from the window of his manor. It was morning, Christmas morning. He was back.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm back? Ha! I'm back!" He ran to the window and looked outside. It was morning, Christmas morning. Starting today he was going to make things right. He rushed downstairs and while his coffee was brewing he cleared his schedule for today and began a new and better one.

"Good morning sir." Nathalie said entering the manor.

"Nathalie! Merry Christmas!" He shouted cheerfully and pulled her into a hug.

"Sir are you alright?" She asked confused.

"Oh Nathalie I've never been better." He said. "Listen I want to thank you for everything you've done for me and to prove my gratitude further I'm giving you a raise and an all expenses paid vacation. Would you like that? "

"Si-sir I would love it but-but are you sure you want to do that for me?"

"You deserve it especially after how I treated you for all those years."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome now if you'll excuse me I've got places to go and a lot of things to do."

His first stop was Chloe Bourgeois's apartment to explain what he did to her shampoo and apologized. At first she was angry but since he apologized and since it was Christmas she forgave him. His next stop was Nino and Alya's apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Nino asked him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about how I acted last night and to further make amends I decided to bring a gift for your daughter."

He gave a wrapped present to Piper. She unwrapped the gift, inside were Agreste brand, desinger ballet slippers.

"They're beautiful." She said. "Now I can be a real dancer, thank you mister."

"You're welcome and Nino I'd like to give you this."

He handed Nino an envelope. He opened the envelope to find a letter requesting Nino to attend a job interview as a professional DJ for a local club after the holidays.

"You...You got me a new job?"

"There's more look under the letter."

Nino did and when he saw what it was he fainted.

"Nino!" Alya gasped running to her husband's side.

"Daddy are you okay?" Piper asked.

"What is it Nino?" She picked up the slip of paper he had dropped. It was a check for fifty thousand dollars. "Oh my God!"

"That should be enough for your daughter's operation and any other things you might need."

"Adrien this is wonderful...This is...Oh can we...Oh thank you, thank you so much." Alya said hugging him. "Would you like to stay for Christmas dinner?"

"I'd love to but I already made plans. Merry Christmas to all three of you."

"Merry Christmas Adrien."

"Alright I blacked out for a minute." Nino said waking up. "What did I miss?"

"A miracle dear." Alya said kissing him. "A Christmas miracle."

...

Marinette sighed as she made her back home. She had spent the whole day delivering homemade Christmas treats to all her friends and wished them a Merry Christmas. When she came home though her parents weren't around. She found a note on the table.

 _Dear Marinette_

 _Ran out of sugar, had to get more_

 _so we can make dessert.._

 _We'll be back soon in the meantime there's a surprise upstairs._

 _Sincerely Mom._

Marinette went upstairs and found a candlelit room waiting for her. Standing in the center of the room was Adrien holding a bouquet of a red roses and white lilies, her favorite flowers.

"Adrien what are you doing here?"

"Marinette I wanted to say I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I was wrong to break up with you and to distant myself from you for all those years."

"Adrien-"

"Wait let me finish. I know I'm not worthy of you and that I don't deserve you but I love you. I still love you, I always have and I always will and I never wanna part from you." He got down on one knee and took her hand. He pulled a ring from hid pocket. It was mother's ring. "I wanted to give this to you for so long but I was afraid now I know my fear was for nothing."

"Oh Adrien."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?"

"Adrien I-...I...

"I know! I know! I'm a jerk! And I don't deserve your love! If you'd rather marry someone like Nathaniel instead of me. I've ignored you for so long and I'very broken your heart so many times. I was a fool to think you'd actually say yes my lady but I dared to hope. I'll leave now and I won't ever bother you again and-"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips with great passion.

"What was that for?"

"For becoming the man I love again."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hey we're back." Sabine said. "So who's ready for gingerbread and macaroons?"

"I call dibs on anything chocolate!" Adrien called.

They all sat down to a wonderful dinner of roasted goose, fresh backed bread, corn on the cob, sausages, mashed potatoes, chestnuts, and steamed greens. For dessert they ate gingerbread, apple pies, macaroons, spice cakes, and Christmas cookies with hot chocolate. Adrien couldn't remember the last time he ate a meal that delicious and filling. After they ate they exchanged gifts and sang carols together. But this Christmas day only marked the beginning of his knew and better life.

Five years later...

"Would anyone like a Christmas cookie?" Marinette asked sitting out a tray of decorated Christmas cookies for her family. Adrien was sitting in his chair reading the night before Christmas to their five year old son Louis and three year old daughter Emma. At the mention of cookies they kept from their father's lap and rushed over to devour the tray of cookies while their mother went back into the kitchen to continue making Christmas dinner. When baby Hugo who sat in his play pen saw his older brother and sister gathered a tray he wanted to see what the excitement was about but being a baby who couldn't walk yet or get out of his play pen couldn't see. It made him frustrated and he started to cry.

"Oh don't cry Hugo. It's Christmas." Adrien picked up his son, sat back in his chair, and began playing with him with a toy Santa much to the baby's delight.

"Mommy can we open our presents now?" Louis asked.

"Alright. Let's see what Santa brought." Marinette said.

The children then went to the tree and began unwrapping their gifts to find different kinds of wonderful toys. Adrien and Marinette sat together, holding Hugo and smiling at their older children as they played with their toys. Adrien couldn't believe what had happened in the last five years. Nino had become a famous DJ, their daughter Piper had successful operation and was now attending school and taking ballet classes, Chloe now had her own shampoo industry, but greatest of all was he had married Marinette who had become a designer and had given him three beautiful children. Now the five of them lived happily together.

"Marinette." He said.

"Yes?"

"How could you still love me? Especially after everything I put you through?"

"Where there's love there's always forgiveness." She said planting a kiss on baby Hugo's head then another on Adrien's lips.

"Ewww!" Louis and Emma gagged causing their parents to laugh.

"Merry Christmas Adrien."

"Merry Christmas Marinette. Hey who wants to sing carols?"

"I do!" Emma said.

Adrien went over to their grand piano with his daughter and son coming to join him. He sat the two children in his lap and began playing Christmas songs while guiding the little hands of his children on to the keys just as his mother had done long ago. His wife smiled and sang the songs while cradling Hugo close which lulled him to sleep but inspired her other children to sing along. Adrien had never been more happy in all hid life. Christmas truly was the most wonderful time of year.


End file.
